


The one where Pepper finds out

by sunshinedesires



Series: Spider-Man: Homecoming [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming, peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm so bad at tags lol, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker - Freeform, Puppy Love, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man: Homecoming - Freeform, Teen Romance, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedesires/pseuds/sunshinedesires
Summary: Two months isn't that long. Unless you're in a secret relationship that no adult person, who in one way or another has some control over you and your life, can find out about. This is the night where Pepper finds out Spidey is dating her precious Tony's daughter.





	The one where Pepper finds out

Peter’s head throws back in laughter, after his _own_ joke I must add, and I can’t help but giggle, too. With my head resting in his lap I have the most adorable view of his face and everything about this evening is perfect. His laugher stops but he’s still grinning as he looks down at me, as he gently threads his fingers through my hair.  
  
”That was crap, you know,” I giggle.  
  
”Hey! It was funny! And _I’m_ funny,” he defends, still cracking up a little.   
  
”You _are_ funny! But that joke was horrible,” I tease.

”And- what, do you have a better one?” he counters with a smirk cocking one of his eyebrows.

”Well, yeah, I got one, okay,” I chuckle, adjusting my position and clearing my throat. ”Do you know why you’re so acrobatic?”   
  
Peter furrows his eyebrows, but the smirk is still evident on his lips. ”Me? No, why?”   
  
”Well, you’re name _is_ Peter Parkour,” I laugh.

Though I know it’s corny, the way Peter looks me dead serious in the eyes still manages to make crack up. After just a short while his serious face soften and a soft laughter erupts from his mouth, too. This is exactly what I enjoy the most about my relationship with Peter. We’re in the midst of him helping me with calculus, which is one of the few subjects I genuinely hate, and I’m still the happiest I could possibly be.

At first, I honestly feared that things between us would become different after our kiss on the roof two months ago. But, they didn’t. And here we are, two months later, and everything’s completely normal. We’re still the same best friends we were before, and we still have just as fun together. The only difference is that now I can kiss my best friend.

  
Nobody knows this, _especially_ not my dad. He’s overprotective as it is and I honestly already know exactly how the conversation around it would play out. Being around Peter is way too dangerous, I need to focus on school for the sake of my future, I’d distract him from missions, the team atmosphere would be jeopardized and last but not least, Peter probably isn’t good enough for me. So for now, at least, it’s best and _calmer_ if we keep it a secret.  
  
And besides, we’ve been keeping it a secret for two months and no one in the tower has noticed anyway. Which is sort of a miracle, considering the amount of times Peter decides to sneak into my room late at night because he ”prefers cuddling with me rather than his pillow”. Privacy is a very respected concept in this building, but it still amazes me that _no one_ , not even Vision who has no concept of doors or knocking, has caught us.

Not that I don’t appreciate him climbing through my window at night so we can spend more time together. We genuinely don’t have that much time to hang out other than at school, because I have extremely much homework to do that I being the perfectionist I am want to do immediately. As does Peter, but in reality, he spends more time practicing with my dad and the rest of the team rather than do the homework he has. So, a lot of nights, specifically school nights, he takes it upon himself to make sure we get to spend as much time together as possible. Which is nice, because every minute I get to spend with him is amazing, but it still feels like a huge risk and we’re just super lucky no one has found out.

The only people that actually know are, of course, people at school. Ned and Michelle - especially Ned - were actually overjoyed by the news. It seemed as if they had been waiting for it to happen for the longest time, and obviously both of them had been teasing us about liking each other way before our first kiss anyway. And, it’s not exactly like I blame them since it feels like I had been waiting forever, too. So, when it feels the most hopeless and frustrating to hide our relationship from my dad and the team, it’s nice to know we can be so open about it at school.

  
”Knock, knock,” my dad suddenly appears out of nowhere, poking his head in through my slightly ajar door.  
  
”You don’t have to say that when the door is already open, dad,” I chuckle, and turn to look at him.   
  
I can feel that Peter stiffens at the idea of my dad seeing me resting my head in his lap, but it doesn’t actually make me nervous. My dad has seen us fake-wrestle and walk around arm in arm enough times to stop being surprised by how relaxed Peter and I have always been about physical contact. And seeing as my dad is a suspicious person by nature, I’m pretty sure he would be more suspicious if he walked in and we were sitting on the opposite side of the bed, trying to show as little physical contact as possible. And besides…this position is way too comfortable and cosy for me to get away from _just_ because of my dad.

  
”Just wanted to check in on you kids, how’s homework going?” my dad asks.

”Good, actually, Peter is really helping me prep for the exam this Friday,” I reply with a smile.  
  
”Great, I just wanted to make sure-” dad continues.  
  
”There is no funny business going on,” I interrupt him with a chuckle. ”We know. And besides, you’ve never really explained what you mean by funny business? Would me kissing Peter be funny business?” 

Peter’s entire body freezes, and I can’t help but smirk as I look at him through the corner of my eyes to see his eyes practically pop out. My dad flickers his eyes between the both of us, narrowing his eyes slightly.   
  
”Parker, would you want to kiss my daughter?” he asks.

”I- well- uh- we’re-” Peter stammers, nervously flickering his puppy eyes between my dad and me.

”Good,” my dad concludes. ”Now, remember, this door stays open and you’re out of here by 11.” 

”Yes, dad,” I roll my eyes. ”Now can you leave so we can get back to calculus?”   
  
He quickly wishes us good luck before leaving the room - the door still slightly open, of course. And as soon as I hear his footsteps head down the stairs, I quietly get out of the bed and rush on my tiptoes towards the door. As delicately as I have ever closed a door, I place one hand on the doorknob and the other on the wall, to get as little resistance as possible. When the door is almost completely silently shut, I turn around and place my hands on the door behind my back, looking at Peter with a forgiving smile and eyebrows raised cautiously. 

Peter is still sitting in the same position, his eyes still wide with panic. I just laugh and make my way back to the bed, practically crawling back to the same position. Lying sideways on the bed with my head comfortably rested in his lap, looking up at him with anticipation of what he’s going to say. I jokingly reach my hand up and poke my index finger on his cheek, to get a reaction, but him being as dramatic as he is doesn’t even flinch.  
  
”Seri- are you serious?” he asks, panic evident in his voice as he finally looks down at me.

”Oh, relax,” I tease him with an eye roll.  
  
”Rela- you want me to relax?” he continues. ”Did you see the look in his eyes? He was about to kill me right there, right then.”   
  
I just laugh even more. ”Aren’t you the one who’s all for being sneaky like that?”   
  
”Not like that, _no_!” Peter exclaims. ”I can climb into your room at 2 a.m, yes, but I’m not going to taunt your dad with our relationship!”   
  
”You’re not taunting him,” I counter, trying my best not to laugh so he doesn’t feel as panicked. ”And besides, this didn’t exactly make my dad more suspicious than he already is, anyway.”   
  
”But he _is_ suspicious!” he says, and his voice is still high pitched with stress. ”I thought I was going to have a heart attack, you know!”   
  
”Look, my dad is smart, sure, but he’s not going to find out just because I asked him that,” I try to assure him with a smile. ”He thinks everyone’s going to listen to everything he says all the time, so just because he really, really doesn’t want us to be a couple, he thinks it’s never going to happen.”   
  
”Really, really?” Peter asks. ”He _really_ , _really_ doesn’t want us to be together?” 

”Stop,” I laugh and at this point just reach up and smack the back of his head, lightly though and with love of course. ”You know-”   
  
”Ouch,” he mumbles with a chuckle as his hand rests at the back of his head.  
  
”-he adores you. He just worries you’re going to break my fragile, little heart,” I sigh.

”Well, that’s- I mean, I already feel _so_ much better about us sneaking around,” he says sarcastically.  
  
I look at him with a stern expression, because even though I know he’s semi-joking, he does need to relax. ”Peter, we’ve been sneaking around for two months, what makes you think _this_ is the thing that makes him realize?”

”Well, you’ve never explicitly asked him if he wants to see us kiss, have you?” he counters.

At this point, I roll my eyes and decide to sit up. I look at him with a fond smile as I place each leg on each side of him, gently placing my hands on his cheeks. Our eyes meet and even though I’ve seen his eyes in a completely different light for two months, I’m still entirely blown away by the warmth and kindness that shine from them every single time I look into them.

They make my tummy feel all warm inside and my lungs tighten around my heart, as a simple reminder of how incredibly happy this silly, nervous boy makes me. I caress my thumbs gently across his skin, smiling more and more as the seconds go by. His face eventually softens, as his hands go to rest on the sides of my thighs.  
  
”What?” he asks with a voice as soft as a feather.  
  
”You seriously need to relax,” I giggle. 

”Well, I mean- you know-” he fumbles for the right words before finally letting out a small laughter. ”He makes me _really_ nervous.”

”I’ve noticed,” I chuckle.  
  
Before he has the chance to go on any more rants about how paranoid he is of my dad finding out about our relationship, I close the small distance between us and place my lips on to his. The soft feeling of his pink lips still makes me giddy to this day, and it doesn’t take long before I feel his body relax. His hands travel up the sides of my body before coming to rest on my lower back and my left shoulder blade, as he sits up straighter to engage further in the kiss.

I move with him and straighten up, too, moving one hand to his neck as his soft lips gently massage mine. His warm chest presses against mine, and his tongue delicately swirls around mine. The feeling of being so close to Peter, both emotionally in our relationship, and physically like this, still makes my heart beat faster than it ever has. A new sort of adrenaline that I’ve never experienced bubbles through my body as his hands press against my back.

My hands move from his skin to the back of his naturally curly hair, and I make a mental note that he seems to have taken into consideration that I prefer his hair as soft and curly as it is without any product in it. I softly thread my fingers through his curls and gently tug at it, as my heart starts beating faster along with his lips getting hungrier. 

His hands move to the hem of my college sweater, sneakily making their way underneath it as they squeeze my waist as he contently sighs into my mouth. I tug slightly harder at his hair as I slowly grind my hips into his, feeling satisfied as I can tell his grip on waist seems to tighten at my movement. Our lips separate, but only for a second to change angles, and as they reconnect and his lips crash into mine, I roll my hips into his once more. 

A soft moan comes from the bottom of his throat and his hands travel further up my back, coming to rest at my shoulder blades. The erotic sound from him makes my heart skip a beat, and I almost shiver at how good his skin feels against mine. And suddenly all the layers of fabric seem to be way too many and way too in the way. As his tongue touches mine again, I let my right hand stay entangled in his hair as I reach my left hand down to the hem of his t-shirt. He moans once again and bucks his hips slightly up towards mine at the feeling of my fingers coming in contact with his naked abdomen, and I pull away with a smirk.

”You have to be quiet, Peter,” I breathe. ”Remember that my dad is waiting for a reason to kill you.”  
  
His hands slowly slide down to my lower back and his chest rises and falls quickly. ”I can keep quiet.”  
  
I just smile at him as our lips reconnect. His hands somewhat awkwardly yet also with confidence glide down to rest at my ass, which only makes me roll my hips even harder against his. Peter’s boyish eagerness is more evident as he notices the movement of my hips grinding on to his continues, because the way he _actually_ finds courage to _squeeze_ my ass makes my heart flutter.

My hands, encouraged by his courage, make their way to the hem of his t-shirt once again and he quickly pulls away from my lips without hesitation as I indicate wanting to take the shirt off of him. His warm, lustful eyes connect with mine and I easily lift the t-shirt above his head and throw it somewhere on the floor behind me. I smirk at him as I put my hands back to the back of his hair, once again closing the distance between our lips.

As I grind my hips again and tug roughly at Peter’s hair, he moans again. The almost enchanting noise comes from the very bottom of his throat and transforms into a sigh of pleasure into my mouth, as his hands delicately trace the naked skin underneath my sweater. But, his moan makes me reluctantly pull away as I rest my hands on to his shoulders.  
  
”I thought you could keep quiet?” I tease, cocking my eyebrow.

He sarcastically rolls his eyes before putting his hands on each side of my face, pulling me into him. I snake my arms in under his so my hands reach the sides of his neck, as I inch even closer to him - however that’s possible. I just want to be close…and closer. Eventually his hands find their way back to my waist and the way they tug at me, it’s hard to resist the urge to grind against him.

And the way his hands delicately find their way back underneath my sweater, casually yet with such eagerness tracing his fingers across my bare skin as if it’s for the first time all over again, it’s almost like I barely know where I am anymore. Tasting him and having him so close to me is something I’ll never get tired of, and his hands are so warm against my skin and I feel like this is all I want. Being close to him.

He moves his lips to the side of my face as he gently traces the outline of my jaw, and I throw my head back a bit so his lips have better access to my neck. My heart starts beating faster as I can feel him eagerly giving me love bites, and I sigh in content as I rest my hands back on to his knees behind me. This makes it harder for him to reach, though, and the automatic hungry response from Peter makes me smirk to myself.

In a swift movement, he sits up even straighter and follows me, placing his lips back on to my neck. Simultaneously, he reaches his hands behind me towards where my hand rest on his knees, and when his fingers intertwine with mine I feel his smile linger on my neck. He removes his lips from my skin once again, as he leans back against the headboard and tugs me with him, with a gorgeous smile playing on his lips.

”You’re so beautiful,” he breathes as he locks his gaze into mine.

I untangle my fingers from his and for what feels like the thousandth time tonight, bring my hands back to rest on his cheeks as I lean closer and put my lips against his. The taste of his tongue against mine is something that I don’t think I’ll ever get over, and it makes me happy how he can tell I feel this way. My hips almost automatically roll against his and he moves his hands back down to my ass, grabbing it tightly.

And I continue this movement as it feels _so_ good. It’s so simple yet feels _so_ good. I tightly intertwine my fingers into his hair as I grind into him, and feeling him harden against me almost drives me crazy. Sex isn’t always the endgame during our make out sessions, and I don’t think it has ever been during these two months. But, there’s something about the simplicity of this night that seems to make both of us almost high from the adrenaline of wanting each other.

A part of me want to just rip off my clothes, and pull off his jeans right this second, and I honestly would have gotten carried away if it isn’t for Peter’s almost _obscene_ moan, reminding me that we can’t and really shouldn’t be doing this tonight, in my room. His moan is deep and longing and _so hot_ , but it makes me come to a stop since my dad and the rest of the team are just down the stairs.

”Peter,” I hiss, leaning a few inches away from his lips.

”Wha- I’m _trying_ ,” he counters, his voice strained and needy. 

”Try harder,” I tease.  
  
”You’re literally _on top_ of me, Carmen,” he replies, laughing slightly.

”So, it’s my fault you can’t be quiet?” I counter with a chuckle, placing my hands to rest on each side of his shoulder.

”Well, I mean, yeah,” he admits, breaking out into a wide smile - my favorite smile of his, where the corners of his eyes crinkle up.

I just smile right back at him, gliding my hands across his neck and resting them at his cheeks. But, in one swift movement, his hands grab tightly on to my sides as he spins the two of us around. Me landing with my back against the bed and my head in the pillows, and him hovering over me as his face is just an inch or two away from me.

With a cocky smirk he raises his eyebrows as if to make a point, as he places each of his hands on each side of my face. Immediately figuring out what it is he’s trying to do, I just raise my eyebrows too and try to keep a straight face. He leans down, delicately placing his lips on my jawline, as he moves so that one of his legs is in between mine, instantly pressing down so our bodies are like glued together.

Even though I don’t want to give him so he can gloat about how he’s right, it’s like my muscles act on their own as I snake my arms around him and place my hands on his naked back, running them across his shoulder blades. He’s completely silent as his soft, gorgeous lips travel down the side of my neck and I have to bite down into my lip to stay quiet. 

Being as sneaky and also as needy as he is at this point, he slowly - practically in slow motion - grinds against me as one of his hands glide down the side of my body. I bring one of my legs up, letting the side of my knee rest against his body, and his hand firmly grabs on to my thigh. Though the feeling of wanting to be right in such a silly thing with Peter is strong, the desire of just wanting to be close and practically melt into his touch is even stronger. 

But just as I find myself arching my back to press my body even closer to Peter’s as a sigh of content slips through my mouth, and my eyes close as I relish in the feeling of his lips against my skin, the little jackass stops. His hips still and his lips leave my neck, as I can feel him slightly lean away. I bite into my inner cheek to keep my poker face on, as I open my eyes and stare blankly into his.

”Well? How do you like that?” he teases, an arrogant and so, so attractive smirk lingering across his face. ”Finding it hard to be quiet?” 

I try my best, my very best, to not laugh or even smile a little. But the longer I look into his pretty eyes, his smirk widens slightly every second, and eventually it’s impossible to not smile. My lips break out into a wide smile and I just roll my eyes as I bring my arms around his neck, gently resting them against his shoulders.A small, _adorable_ laughter bubbles up from his mouth as I pull him back down against me. Our lips reconnect and though his smile makes it harder to kiss, it makes me even happier. His smile is the most wonderful thing in this entire world and having the privilege of being able to kiss that gorgeous smile is enough to make me feel high.

The hand he has placed against my side tightens once again as his hips instantly buck towards mine. I entangle my fingers into his soft, curly hair as our tongues swiftly make contact for a second. Though I’m only wearing runner shorts, the fabric of them and his jeans coming in the way of our hips feel like too much. I run one hand down his back, nails slightly digging into his skin as I do so, bringing the other one to his lower abdomen.

My hand easily finds its way to the button and zipper on his jeans, and just as I manage to - after a slight struggle, if I’m being honest - pull open the button, somebody barges into my room.

”Hey, Car-” Pepper begins, but immediately stops. ”Oh, God, sorry!”  
  
Peter practically flies off of me, coming to stand next to my bed. I instantly sit up against my headboard, bringing my knees up to my chest. Pepper is almost already halfway back out of my room, and Peter, conveniently still shirtless, looks at me with panic in his eyes as his chest rises and falls quickly. 

I crawl down to the bottom of my bed and rush towards the door, quietly hissing at Pepper to stop. She hesitantly turns around, peaking in through the door again, with her eyebrows furrowed together in what looks like confusion and worry mixed into one. I grab her hand and pull her into the room while also closing the door quietly behind her.

”So,” she begins, looking between me and Peter constantly. ”You _are_ dating?” 

”Well,” I say, looking at Peter over my shoulder. ”Yes…But you _cannot_ tell dad!"

”But- I mean, since when?” she asks, almost looking as if she doesn’t even want to know the answer.

I turn around to head back to the bed to sit down, and Peter is still looking as panicked as when she first barged in. Before I sit down by the foot f the bed, I bend down and pick up Peter’s t-shirt and throwing it at him. He catches it, quickly putting it on and running a hand through his hair. Pepper makes her way to sit down at the bed with me and I can tell from the corner of my eye that Peter double-checks that he’s closed the button of his jeans properly.

Pepper sits down next to me, waiting for an answer. Peter stands at the very moment he landed in after so much as flying off the bed, looking like a lost puppy not knowing where to look or where to go. I pull one knee up to my chest, letting the foot rest on the edge of the bed as I seemingly calmly rest my chin against my knee, turning to look at Pepper.

  
”Two months?” I state, although it comes out like a question.  
  
”Two months?!” she exclaims, only to have me and Peter simultaneously hush her, and her eyes widen in surprise as we do so, so quickly. ”What?”   
  
”Nobody knows, okay?” I state. ”Literally no one. And my dad cannot know.”  
  
”But, why?” She asks.

”Oh, come on,” I chuckle. ”You know what he’s like.” 

”He’d kill me,” Peter states with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood slightly. 

Pepper suspiciously flickers her eyes between the two of us. ”Nobody knows?”  
  
We both shake our heads.  
  
”At all?”   
  
We shake our heads once again.  
  
”And you’ve been keeping it a secret for _two_ months?”   
  
At this, we silently hum in agreement. 

”And you want me to keep this secret with you guys?” she asks.

”Well-” Peter bursts out, his hands flying out as he takes a step closer to the bed. ”Uh, just for a little while? Please?”   
  
I turn to look at Pepper with hopeful eyes, hoping she’ll agree to it. And it’s actually just like Peter says, it’s not like we’re planning on keeping this a secret forever. It’s been hard enough to keep it from everyone for two whole months, so we’ve both kind of come to an agreement that it’s starting to get a little too risky and it would somehow - hopefully - be better if we just came clean with it.

Because, I mean, not having anybody in the entire team know for two months, that’s just a miracle. The fact that Pepper just walked in on us in the middle of a heated make out session was well overdue. In fact, it surprises me something like this hasn’t happened sooner. And not just during a make out session, either.

The amount of times Peter sneak into my room just so we can hang out, watch a movie, cuddle or literally just nap together seems like an infinite. Any one from the team could have just come in and have seen us do something remotely couple-like, practically ever since that night on the rooftop two months ago when we first kissed. 

”Well…Fine,” Pepper gives in. ”But this can’t be a secret for much longer, okay?”  
  
”Oh my God,” I sigh in relief as I stand up from the bed. ”Thank you!”   
  
”Rea- seriously?!” Peter practically squeals.  
  
”Yes, but only if you promise to be more careful,” Pepper chuckles. ”I could have been anyone! And Carmen, your dad would have been way quicker in opening the door than I was if he knew it was closed.”  
  
”I know, I know,” I chuckle. ”But you promise not to tell him?”   
  
”Well, of course,” she replies, standing up too. ”Secrets isn’t exactly a new thing in this group of people, am I right?”   
  
I just laugh as I give her a one-armed hug, before she makes her way out, purposely leaving the door slightly open this time. Peter and I just turn to each other, and I place my hands to my sides as I let out a dramatic sigh of relief. He just laughs, eyes crinkling in that gorgeous way that I love when they do.

He walks over to me, as he restlessly places his hands on his sides as well. The way he stands so close, make me raise my eyebrows in question as I can’t help but smile as well. His eyes instantly meet with mine, and the dumb smile is still plastered on his lips. Then he looks at the door and then back at me.   
  
”Well, that was lucky,” he states, leaning in closer to kiss me.  
  
”Peter!” I laugh, leaning away and playfully shoving his arm.  
  
”I’m joking,” he laughs, over exaggerating the step he takes back from my shoving him. ”I swear, I’m joking.”   
  
I just shake my head with a fond smile as I look at him, crossing my arms across my chest. ”I think you should head home for the night, Parker.” 

”What? Why?” he asks, playing clueless. 

Still smiling, because what else can I do when I’m dating such a foolish boy, I just walk closer and closer to him. As my elbows almost rest completely against his chest, he begins taking small, slow steps backwards towards the door. I just look at him with raised eyebrows the entire time, and his hands don’t move a single inch from his sides.

I unfold my arms when we reach the door as I linger it around him to pull the door open. ”Goodnight, Peter.”   
  
”But-” he protests, voice coming out strained as he struggles to keep his poker face.   
  
” _Goodnight_ ,” I repeat with a laughter.

”Fine,” he rolls his eyes, taking another step so that he’s fully outside my room. 

I place my hand on the doorknob as I slightly lean against it, and for a moment we just stand like that. Fondly looking at each other. Me smiling, because I can’t believe this idiot is the one I’m falling completely head over heels for. An idiot who manages to be the most attractive person I’ve ever laid my eyes on while also being such a child.

Eventually his face softens, but only because he pouts his lips. I just let out a laughter as I’m about to close the door, but at this movement he instantly brings his hand out to stop it, as he takes a step into my room. Without hesitation he places his lips against mine, slowly lingering on them before he unfortunately leans away again.  
  
”Goodnight, Peter,” I smile.

”Goodnight, Carmen,” he replies before I close the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know?? Also forgive my tags lol I'm awful


End file.
